Gavroche Thénardier
Gavroche is a character from the novel Les Misérables by Victor Hugo. He is the eldest son and the third-born child of Monsieur and Madame Thénardier, though this was never mentioned in the musical. Novel Gavroche is the eldest son of Monsieur and Madame Thénardier He has two older sisters named Éponine and Azelma, and two unnamed younger brothers. He is also technically unnamed; the readers are told that he chooses the name for himself, but is not provided with his real name, as Madame Thénardier only loves her daughters, whereas Thénardier pays more attention to moneymaking (and racketeering) than he does to his children. Gavroche is told by his parents to live in the street since he would have a better life there. The Thénardiers sell their two youngest sons to a lady named Magnon. Due to a freakish accident, the two boys are separated from Magnon without identification, and encounter Gavroche purely by chance. They are unaware of their identities, but Gavroche invites them to live with him and takes care of them. They reside in the hollow cavity of a giant elephant statue. This was no imaginary construction; located at the Place De La Bastille, it had been designed by Jean-Antoine Alavoine. The two boys leave Gavroche the next morning. They are last seen at the Luxembourg Gardens retrieving and eating discarded bread from a fountain. It is unknown what happens to the two after that. At dawn, Gavroche helps Thénardier and his henchmen escape from prison due to the request of Montparnasse. During the student uprising of June 5th, 1832, Gavroche joins the revolutionaries at the barricade. After an exchange of gunfire with the National Guards, Gavroche overhears Enjolras remark that they are running out of cartridges. He decides he can help. He goes through an opening in the barricade and collects the cartridges from the dead National Guardsmen. In the process of collecting the cartridges and singing a song, he is fatally shot by the National Guard. Musical Gavroche is featured in the stage musical. In the musical, much of his character remains unchanged. The only difference is that he does not seem to be related to the Thénardier family (in the song "Look Down," he refers to Thénardier by name). Songs Act I * Look Down * The Robbery / Javert's Intervention (silent) * Stars * ABC Café/Red and Black * One Day More Act II * Little People * The Second Attack (Death of Gavroche) * Finale 2012 film In the 2012 film adaptation, Gavroche is depicted as the strongest supporter of the Les Amis de l'ABC, sharing their revoloutionary ideas for the future, and is good friends with all of them: Marius, Enjolras, Joly, Combeferre, Jehan, and in particular, Courfeyrac. Gavroche sometimes hides in a elephant statue with other poor children. Gavroche is thought of by the ABC as a brother and he thinks of them in the same way. It is Gavroche who brings them the news that the people's supporter, Adjutant-General Lamarque is dead. Gavroche helps interrupt Lamarque's funeral procession, and also helps to build the barricade. When Inspector Javert poses as a rebel to give the ABC false information, Gavroche recognises and exposes him, leading to Javert being caught. Gavroche later warns Marius to be careful on the barricade. Gavroche's relationship to Éponine is not mentioned, however he is seen with the Thénardiers when they are arrested. Gavroche is also shown to be devastated when she is killed. Marius later sends Gavroche to deliver a letter to Cosette, but instead gives it to Valjean. Valjean is impressed by Gavroche and tells him to stay away from the barricade. When Valjean arrives at the barricade disguised as a National Guardsmen to protect Marius, Gavroche recognises him and tells the students not to shoot him. When they hear that they are on their own as the people have not joined them and the other barricades have fallen, they begin to lose faith. Gavroche rallies them by singing Do You Hear The People Sing? again, causing them all to join in. Gavroche later sneaks into the battlefield to collect the cartridges from the dead National Guardsmen while warning the soldiers that they won't give up, when and where he is fatally shot. Marius, Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Joly, Combeferre, Jehan and the other rebels are horrified at Gavroche being in direct line of fire, and are devastated at Gavroche's death. Courfreyac retrieve's Gavroche's body, and Valjean lays him in the wine shop. The ABC are enraged at the soldiers and restart the fight. Gavroche is laid next to Éponine and the others. After Gavrohe's death, a fierce battle takes place on the barricade and everyone is killed; Bahorel is killed at the barricade by several volleys fired from the National Guard; Marius is burned by fire from muskets, and is shot in the shoulder, the collarbone, and is presumed dead; Jehan and Lesgle are killed on the lower floor of the wine shop tying to escape, Feuilly is killed trying to fend off the National Guardsmen with a musket; Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Joly are fatally shot when the National Guardsmen fire a large volley into the ceiling into the upper floor of the wine shop, Enjolras and Grantaire are killed by the National Guardsmen, and Enjolras falls out of the window waving the red liberal republican's flag. Javert arrives, having been released by Valjean, and is clearly disturbed by the casualties and is secretly very proud of Gavroche's courage. Javert pins his medal onto Gavroche's tunic. Gavroche is later seen in heaven alongside Eponine, Fantine, Valjean, and the members of Les Amis de l'ABC. List of Portrayers Musical * Fabrice Bernard – Original French Concept Album * Cyrille Dupont, Fabrice Ploquin, Florence Davis – Original Paris stage cast * Liza Hayden, Oliver Spencer, Ian Tucker – Original London cast * Braden Danner – Original Broadway cast * Marc Marut, Illya Woloshyn – Original Canadian cast * Ross McCall - Complete Symphonic Recording * Ludwig Briand, Alexis Tomassian, Cyrille Vannier – 1991 Paris revival * Sebastian Jakubowski, Kacper Kuszewski - 1989-2000, Musical Theatre in Gdynia * Adam Searles – 10th Anniversary Concert * Dean Zammit - 2001 Malta tour * Shun Miyazato - 2003 Japanese Orange, Green and Violet Cast * Yoshitake Reo - 2003 Japanese Light Blue Cast * Nick Jonas – 2003: Final Broadway cast * Brian D'Addario, Jacob Levine and Austyn Myers – 2006: Broadway revival * Jamie Davis - London 2010 * Andrés del Valle, Bernardo Hernández, Andrés Penella - 2002 Commissioning Mexican scene * Robert Madge – 2010: 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 * Toby Prynne – 2010: 25th Anniversary Album; Les Misérables Live! * Tomasz Chodorowski - 2010-2012 Roma Theatre in Warsaw * Sage Ryan - 2008-2009 Hollywood Bowl * Charlie Dillion, Noah Key, Jack Kelly, Archie Stevens – 2012-2013 Gavroches in London * Andrew Goodling, Kirsten Bazet - Northeast 2013 Tour * Seishiro Kato, Tomonori Suzuki and Matsui Tsukimori - 2013 Japanese 25th Anniversary tour * Ewan Rutherford, Ilan Galkoff and Jake Poolman - 2013 Gavroches in London production * Tom Burgering, Johnny Evans Hutchison and Beau Cripps - Current Gavroches in the London Production * RGS High Wycombe 2013 School Edition - Cameron Goodman * Joshua Colley, Hayden Wall – Current Gavroches on the 25th Anniversary US Tour * David Gregory Black, Aiden Glenn – 2013 Toronto Cast Movies * Anthony Phillips – 1917 film * Charles Badiole – 1925 film * Émile Genevois – 1934 films * Rinaldo Smordoni – 1948 film (uncredited) * Robert Hyatt – 1952 film * Jimmy Urbain – 1958 film * Edoardo Nevola – 1964 mini-series * Derek Lamden – 1967 mini-series * Gilles Maidon – 1972 mini-series * Carlos Argüelles – 1973 series * Dexter Fletcher – 1978 film * Emmanuel Curtil – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Shane Hervey – 1998 film * Jérôme Hardelay – 2000 mini-series * Yumiko Kobayashi - 2007 Shoujo Cosette anime * Daniel Huttlestone – 2012 film Gallery Musical Gavroche.png Gavroche in 10th anniversary.jpg GavrocheOBC.jpg Gavroche.jpg Gavroche.jpeg Little Gavroche.jpg tumblr_mwz6tkGBbu1rnqzobo1_500.jpg 2471424200_11222ddaee_z.jpg images (1) Gavroche.jpg images (2).jpg images (3).jpg 1075924_2659150.jpg Jordan Siwek Gavroche 1997- 525copy.jpg Film 1Gavroche.jpeg|Daniel Huttlestone as Gavroche in the 2012 Les Misérables film .jpeg 2012-blog-les-mis-gavroche.jpg Eponine and Gavroche.jpg|Gavroche and Eponine at the Musain Gavroche-Javert.jpg|Gavroche faces Javert tumblr_mh4k6sOAuj1ro6c6oo1_1280.png 'Roche.jpg|Gavroche beyond the barricades Gavroche'sSacrifice.jpg|Gavroche lies dead after being shot tumblr_mrvg1nqGOX1saggmoo3_1280.png tumblr_mrmw8punLm1sdjsjxo1_1280.jpg tumblr_msu531RTS71sdjsjxo2_500.jpg tumblr_mxd88uSk6n1rufzw0o5_500.jpg tumblr_muaoj7NgQo1sdjsjxo2_500.jpg tumblr_mwsrsyCIYk1sdjsjxo3_500.jpg tumblr_mpeva0Iz0B1qlq2m3o1_500.png tumblr_musfgrTMVn1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mw1xnlaeK91sdjsjxo2_500.jpg tumblr_mwnz43roV51sdjsjxo2_500.jpg tumblr_mvtcx4rcWZ1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters who passed away Category:Members of the Thenardier family Category:Characters in the musical Category:Anime Characters